Leather and Metal
by Bloopa
Summary: When the company of Thorin Oakenshield plus one Hobbit venture to reclaim Erebor, they are aided by the help of the lone warrior: Kahina. As she tries to help the company and be accepted at the same time, she finds comfort in one little Hobbit, and a possible love for one sassy dwarf prince. (Rated M for swearing, violence, and later smutty chapters.)
1. Kahina

The trees blew in the wind gently, rustling the leaves as the dark of the night blanketed the Shire, the lights of the hobbit holes flickering gently, contrasting against the midnight blue sky. It was quiet and peaceful in the Shire, save for one small hobbit hole. Loud, rowdy laughing and merry making could be heard across the land, leading many to believe something was wrong, for the quiet Bilbo Baggins was never this loud.

A lone stranger was walking on the dirt path leading to the hole of Bilbo Baggins' house, whistling softly and playing with the frayed ends of their sleeve. From a distance, this stranger would look like no other lone soul, taking a stroll through the Shire. But up close, the stranger was dangerous. Obviously a woman, with curves dressed in leggings and brown leather boots, and a forest green blouse and brown hood covering her face. Only a few strands of fiery red hair blew with the breeze around her concealed face.

A belt was cinched around her waist, holding two throwing knives, and a battle axe securely strapped as well. A long, curved hunting knife was strapped to her thigh, as well as two more throwing knives to each boot. There was no sword, for she had no need for one, as well as armor. She was well known in the lands, a warrior with a reputation. Seen in many battles and wars, she had a name for herself that would make the enemy cringe and the ally cheer. It was said that on that night, even the breeze gently called her name: Kahina

**(Kahina's POV)**

I wandered along the dirt path, breathing in the sharp scent of food and earth, smiling at the little Hobbit holes around me. When Gandalf had asked for me to aid the company of Thorin Oakenshield in reclaiming Erebor, I had been doubtful at first, knowing a company of 13 and one Hobbit couldn't possibly slay the dragon Smaug. But I had always been one for adventures, and if that meant getting my hands a little dirty with blood, the more I wanted it.

I finally reached the hobbit hole, quickly rapping on the door twice. Loud laughter could be heard from inside, and I smiled. Dwarves were known for their raucous behavior, probably giving the poor little hobbit a heart attack.

The door opened to reveal the hobbit. His face was pale and his hair messy, a look of disgust and disappointment clouding his features. I pulled back my hood to show him my face and his brightened.

"Oh! You're not a dwarf," he murmured. I laughed.

"No, master Hobbit, it would appear I am not," I smiled.

"May I help you?" he asked, stepping aside so I could enter.

"Would you happen to be Master Baggins?" I asked. He nodded cautiously.

"And who would you be, my lady, if I may ask?" he asked politely.

"Well, I am no lady, but my name is Kahina," I explained. His face paled when he noticed the daggers strapped to my waist and boots.

"My dear friend, Kahina," I heard a loud voice laugh. I turned to see Gandalf crouching under the doorway to the dining room. I smiled and walked over to him, embracing him.

"Did you find your way alright?" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

"I was lucky this time, never got lost or in trouble," I replied mischievously. I ran a hand through my hair as my dark green eyes surveyed the dwarves as they followed behind Gandalf to see who the newcomer was.

"And who might you be, lass?" a dwarf asked with a funny hat.

"I am Kahina," I replied, "at your service." Bilbo sighed.

"Where do you hail from, my lady?" said a dwarf with a neatly braided mustache, leaning against another dwarf who surprisingly had no beard, only a small trace of brown stubble. I opened my mouth to answer, but Gandalf quickly answered for me.

"She rarely stays in one place, Master Dwarf, more of a wanderer," he lied. I smiled gratefully at him, and he winked at me from the corner of his eye.

"You don't look like the race of men," said Bilbo. I looked at him, surprised.

"And what would you say I looked like, Bilbo?" I asked politely. He opened his mouth to answer when there were three loud knocks on the door.

"He is here," whispered Gandalf. The dwarves crowded around the door once again while I stayed near the hobbit.

Gandalf opened the door to reveal the dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield. He turned his head to nod at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice. Never would've found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door," he sighed as he walked in, unfastening his cloak.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door, in fact, I had it painted yesterday," stammered Bilbo who was wringing his hands together nervously.

"Aye, there is a mark Bilbo Baggins, I put it there myself," answered Gandalf, looking quite amused. Thorin, finally noticing Bilbo, smiled while he crossed his arms, looming over him.

"So this is the Hobbit. Tell me, master Baggins, axe or sword? Which do you prefer?" he asked while walking a slow circle around him.

"Well, I have a fair talent in conckers, but I fail to see how that's revelant," replied the Hobbit, puffing out his chest.

"Thought as much, looks more like a grocer than a burglar," smiled Thorin, but not before catching my eyes. I straightened my back and felt my hair slip past my ears. I tried to quickly cover it, but I saw his eyes widen in shock, then anger.

"An elf?" he spat. I sighed, glaring at Gandalf. Already two minutes in meeting the dwarf prince and I already had fucked things up.


	2. Cat Got Your Tongue?

A loud gasp rang from the dwarves as they registered what Thorin had just said. I knew the dwarves had a passion for hating elves, but here I was, trying to aid them on their quest, and I was being shunned for a past experience by a race I had no connections with.

"She is only half elf, Thorin," Gandalf angrily chided him.

"It is still a half of the filth that betrayed my grandfather, my father," Thorin glared at me. I glared right back at him.

"I do not hold any friends of the elven race, Thorin, I do not seek out their company," I explained.

"If I may interrupt, what is your other heritage?" piped up Bilbo. I kept glaring at Thorin when I answered.

"My father was a shifter," I explained.

"A shifter?" asked Bilbo. I glanced at him before I explained again.

"The ability to change forms from human to animal," Bilbo gasped.

"That's amazing!" I smiled at him, before glaring at Thorin again.

"That does not change the fact you are part elf," he snapped.

"Thorin Oakenshield, this is Kahina, the warrior who has been in hundreds of battles, who walked to the ends of Middle-Earth before you were born, and you sit here and chastise her for being of an elven mother?" Gandalf spat. Thorin turned his icy glare from me to Thorin.

"When I asked you to find the 14th and 15th members of my company, I surely thought you would've done better than a hobbit burglar and an elven mutt." I could feel my blood boil.

"Uncle, she is trying to help, surely you can look past her heritage to reclaim Erebor?" prodded mustache braids. I looked at him shocked. So Thorin was his uncle? Poor kid.

"For your information, your majesty," I let the last word drip with sarcasm, "I never met my mother. And I am not a mutt. A mutt is a dog, something you call and obeys you that sits and eats scraps you throw to it, but I, am not even a wolf. I am a tiger, a beast that would gladly rip out your throat if you insult me one more fucking time," I snarled. His eyes widened, and I saw his hand go to his sword.

Gandalf chuckled as he placed a hand on my shoulder to soothe me, and he put his other out to Thorin in a no harm way. Thorin looked at him suspiciously as he removed his hand from his sword to glare at me again.

"Thorin, Kahina has agreed to help your company, and I suggest you learn to live with it, or you might find that this quest will be very unjoyable," he said, still chuckling. I smiled mockingly as I followed Gandalf back to the dining room.

"You're going on a quest?" asked Bilbo, hurrying after. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"You didn't know?" I asked, looking at Gandalf, who had a sheepish expression. I smiled knowingly.

"It would see, Master Baggins, that you are in for a surprise," I smiled at him.


	3. Poof!

"Did the dwarves of the Iron Hills come to the meeting of our kin?" asked Dwalin.

"Aye, they showed," nodded Thorin, twirling the spoon in his soup watching the company.

"So is Dain with us?" questioned Balin nervously. I could hear the sigh of frustration from Thorin as he looked back at the table.

"They will not come," he murmured apologetically. There was a low grumble of curses and groans from the company. Gandalf glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Why won't they come?" I whispered to Gandalf as the company began to murmur again, discussing plans.

"Dain believes it will be a journey of great loss, one that seems impossible, he would not risk the loss of hundreds of warriors even against all the gold in Erebor," he sighed.

"But they are a proud people! Surely they would fight to reclaim their homeland?" I gasped.

"They are, but it takes more than a home full of gold raided by a dragon to convince even dwarves," he explained, gesturing with his pipe.

"Then why did they come?" I asked, gesturing to the group of dwarves seated around Bilbo's table.

"Many have been with Thorin before the fall of Erebor, and it is not just to reclaim their homeland, but to also know that there is hope, that they would see it again," nodded Gandalf.

"Bilbo, let us have a little more light," smiled Gandalf. Bilbo nodded and brought a candle as Gandalf unrolled a map across the table.

"Over mountains and rivers, woodlands and wastelands, lies a solitary peak," he whispered.

"The Lonely Mountain," muttered Bilbo.

"The reign of the beast will end," whispered Oin.

"So, what beast?" whispered Bilbo.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, the greatest calamity of our age," answered Bofur. "Air born fire breather, claws like meat hooks," there was a pause, "extremely fond of precious metals," he finished.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" snapped Bilbo.

"I'm not afraid! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" suddenly yelled Ori. I smiled, amused at his energy.

"Of a number of just 13, not 13 of the best, nor brightest," muttered Balin.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, till the last dwarf!" snapped Fili.

"And we have to remember, we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have had to kill hundreds of dragons in his time!" I resisted the urge to slap a hand to my face as Gandalf began coughing nervously when he was asked by Dori how many dragons he had killed. I watched amused as they began fighting amongst themselves as suddenly Thorin stood and snarled,

"Enough!" There was instant silence as they stared at their leader, a demanding expression etched across his face.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have two? The dragon Smaug hasn't been seen in over 60 years. Do we take this chance to sit idly by as others claim what is ours, or do we use it to take back Erebor?" he shouted. There was an immediate uproar as the dwarves cheered with their leader, and I felt my lips curl into a smile.

"But you forget, the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain," sighed Balin as the company calmed down.

"That, my dear Balin is not entirely true," smiled Gandalf as he pulled an elegant key from his cloak. I watched as Thorin's eyes widened and he reached out.

"How came you by this?" he asked, wonder in his eyes.

"It was given to me from your grandfather, for safe keeping, it's yours now," explained Gandalf, handing it to Thorin. Gandalf suddenly pulled a parchment map from his cloak and unrolled it across the table.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," thought Fili. I sighed.

"These ruin speak of a hidden passage to the hidden halls," explained Gandalf.

"There's another way in," smiled Kili, almost causing me to laugh at their obviousness.

"Well if we can find it, the dwarf doors are invisible. The answer lies somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage, but if we are careful, then it can be done," he explained.

"That's why we need a burglar!" smiled Ori.

"Hm, and a good one too," thought Bilbo. I coughed at the sudden claim he just made.

"Well are you?" asked Gloin.

"Am I what?" asked Bilbo, looking behind him.

"He said he's an expert!" laughed Gloin.

"No, I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen anything in my life," snapped Bilbo, glaring at Gandalf.

"Aye, the land is no place for gentle folk who can't fend for themselves," muttered Dwalin. Bilbo looked thankful. I watched as the company began to nod their heads and mutter, and smiled when Gandalf stood angrily to his full height.

"If I say Bilbo is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" The room seemed darker and they watched Gandalf. "I have chosen Mr. Baggins because the scent of hobbit to the dragon is unknown, which gives us a distinct advantage. He has a lot more to him than all of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this," he said pleadingly.

"Very well, we will do it your way," answered Thorin. "Give him a contract," he finalized, thrusting it to poor Bilbo. I watched as he walked away, reading slowly.

"And what of the elf?" demanded Thorin.

"Part elf," I corrected, glaring at him. He ignored me.

"She has agreed, and she does not need a contract. Seeing as she is a free wanderer, I have given her the chance to leave whenever she desires," explained Gandalf, smiling at me.

"Let's hope that is soon, then," grumbled Thorin.

"Well fuck you too," I muttered.

"What was that?" demanded Thorin. I ignored him, pretending to be very interested in Bilbo's windows.

"Lacerations?" started Bilbo. "Incineration?" he glared at the company.

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye," smiled Bofur.

"You alright laddie?" questioned Balin.

"I-I feel a little faint," whispered Bilbo, grasping his knees.

"Think furnace, with wings," replied Bofur.

"I…I need air," gasped Bilbo.

"Searing pain, flash of white, and poof! You're nothing but a pile of ash," went on Bofur. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope!" answered Bilbo, before falling to the floor in a sudden feint.

"Very helpful, Bofur," scolded Gandalf.


	4. Sassy Kings

I watched as Gandalf and Bilbo were talking in his living room, smiling as the little hobbit was obviously frustrated at something Gandalf was saying. I was sitting on one of the end tables in Bilbo's house, watching as the dwarves were chatting amongst themselves, some whispering, others reminiscing. Bombur was bringing over some more food to his brother, Bifur, Nori had already stolen three of Bilbo's spoons, and Fili and Kili were trying to discover what the doily was along with Bofur.

I was swinging my legs back and forth, a smile dancing across my lips when I felt my foot connect with something very solid.

"Ow!" grumbled my something. I looked up to see a very grumpy Thorin Oakenshield.

"You should pay attention to where you're going," I shrugged my shoulders.

"And you should pay attention to what you kick, elf," he spat. I sighed.

"Why fight me? It does you no use, other than boost your ego, which we all know doesn't take that much, and make me extremely annoyed." He glared right back at me, refusing to answer. I huffed as I slid off the table. I brushed past him, hearing Balin walk up to him as they began to discuss something together.

I walked back to the kitchen, finding myself an apple as I gratefully bit into it, watching as the dwarves began crowding in the room. Bilbo had drifted to his bed, watching calmly as they began to sing. My eyes widened when I first heard him sing.

_Too bad he's too much of an ass to really appreciate that voice, _I thought. I listened as the other dwarves slowly joined in with him, adding to the eerie effect. It was beautiful and dark, yet sad at the same time, making me realize that this journey wasn't only to reclaim a homeland, but also to reconnect a race. I smiled as the last sentence seemed to drift right out of the hobbit hole, carrying away their voices,

_The trees like torches, blazed with light. _

"I awoke to birds singing and the sun shining through the window of the hobbit hole. I smiled, stretched, and immediately wished I hadn't. I felt my foot connect with something yet again, and cursed my whole family when I heard Thorin curse aloud.

"Do you have a life long quest of pissing me off, elf?" he growled. I glared right back at him.

"You're fault, I have uncontrollable limbs," I smiled. He muttered another curse before rolling over and standing, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He turned.

"We have to get the ponies ready," he nonchalantly stated.

"We?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, as you find it fitting to kick me every time I am peaceful, I will find it fitting, to make your time very unpleasant," he smiled wickedly before turning to leave, gesturing for me to follow.

_Fuck you Thorin Oakenshield!_

I shot daggers at his retreating back and stood, following him.

"Where's mine?" I asked, once I got outside. I noticed there were 16, 14 for the company and Bilbo, and one for supplies, as well as Gandalf's horse.

"Seeing as you can very well shape shift into a tiger, I think you will be fine to travel in tiger form," he said.

"You expect me to travel this whole quest as a fucking tiger?" I growled. He nodded simply, practically flipping his hair as he turned to bring his pony to the front.

"But for now, get my pony ready," he said, practically glowing.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I will not travel this whole journey as a tiger! It would spook the ponies and poor Bilbo will get scared!" I practically screamed. He smiled at me.

"I do not believe our burglar will join us, and about the ponies, then you just better steer clear of me company," he said, before turning away to walk back into the hobbit hole.

_Fuck you Thorin Oakenshield!_


	5. Good Business

We had set out when the rest of the dwarves had woken trodding along in silence. I felt my lips quirk when I remembered Thorin and my spat this morning, when I had been preparing his pony. The look on his face when I suddenly 'forgot' where I had put the saddle, having us search for a while when we found it under the tall grass by a tree. Also my little dare on him this morning as well, as we had bet whether Bilbo would be joining us or not. I had bet he would show, while Thorin had not, personally snarling at me that I better be prepared to lose. The small pouch of coins would mean nothing to me, but hoping that I would win, and just piss of Thorin even more was my motive.

On our beginning of the journey, leaving Hobbiton, the dwarves were calmly observing the scenery while I cursed every root and rock for my no pony status.

However, seeing as I was a female and walking alone in silence, Fili and Kili believed it to be their duty to include me in a conversation.

"So what are you hoping to achieve during this quest, Miss Kahina?" asked Fili.

"Gandalf believes I can help you, as do I, and I haven't been on an adventure in a while," I lied smoothly. They nodded thoughtfully.

"So do you have anyone special waiting for you to return?" prodded Kili, winking at me. I snorted, and Bofur, who had been listening to us, called from the back,

"I think that's a no boys!" I laughed again.

"Do you think you will ever?" asked Kili again.

"Will I ever what?"

"Have someone special," concluded Fili.

"No, I'm not that much into the love thing, and people don't take the whole, elf tiger thing well, for example, Thorin Pissoffenshield," I explained. Fili and Kili chuckled a bit at that, and I was pretty sure Thorin mutter a curse back at me.

"He's not that bad," trailed off Fili.

"Yeah, well you guys are his nephews, obviously he's going to treat you a lot better than me," I laughed.

"He just takes some time to adjust," explained Kili.

"Adjust my ass, as far as I'm concerned, it's his time of the month," I sighed. Fili snorted a laugh while Kili barely contained his. I could see Thorin's shoulders grew very tense when he heard my insult, and felt a deep swell of pride. As I was about to say another witty response, I heard a faint call from the distance.

"Wait!" We turned to see a very red and tired Bilbo panting after us, clutching the contract while carrying a pack.

"I signed it," he smiled proudly. He handed it to Balin, who pulled up his glasses, examining it carefully.

"All seems to be in order, welcome Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he winked. I smiled at Bilbo, feeling happy for the hobbit. Thorin huffed before saying,

"Give him a pony." Bilbo seemed to waver a moment before frantically waving his hands around.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I don't need a pony. I've walked many distances myself without the need for one, I can manage. Once got as far as the east on a good holiday," he stated, before abruptly being picked up by Fili and Kili, and placed on a pony. I sighed as I walked after them, keeping my pace along with Fili and Kili.

"Pay up Nori!" shouted Oin, greedily eyeing the pouch of coins thrown at him which he caught effortlessly. I suddenly sported an evil grin as I thought about what to do next.

"Sorry boys, but it seems someone owes me something," I called as I trotted up the front of the company. They chuckled as they saw my destination.

I slowed near Thorin's pony, and sighed as he practically had his pony jog to ignore me.

"Thorin," I called sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He kept ignoring me, looking straight ahead, and I could see his jaw was set tight, a muscle ticking.

"It has been under my observation, that our hobbit has joined your company, which would also show, that you, my dear, owe me something," I said again. His brows were furrowed, looking straight ahead yet again. I sighed.

"Balin, isn't it an insult to ignore a bet?" I called.

"Well, yes lassie, it is," he answered. I smiled and looked back at Thorin, who was glaring at me.

"So I'll take that as my answer," I said, holding out my hand while looking at him expectantly. He muttered a curse as he reached in his pocket to pull out the wad of coins in a bag and slapped it in my hand. I chuckled.

"You have my thanks, your majesty. Been good business with you," I laughed. He glared at me again. I turned and sauntered away, feeling proud and holding my head high. Good business indeed


End file.
